


Libido

by ladielazarus



Category: Excalibur (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty discovers a new interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libido

"I would throw you down on the floor right here and ride you hard if they weren't here."

 

For a moment, Pete Wisdom thinks that he's hallucinating. After all, it's not like his young lover to say things like that, and certainly not like her to whisper things like that into his ear before moving to place a hot, open-mouthed kiss on his neck.

 

In fact, the only thing that convinces him that he's not dreaming this miraculous scenario up in his twisted mind is the fact that she's still pressed very close to him, and he can still feel the spot on his neck where her lips were just a moment ago.

 

At that exact moment, he doesn't think he's ever hated anything as much as he hates Excalibur. They're all lounging around the cabin of the Midnight Runner, talking to each other. Brian has already shot several disapproving glances in Pete and Kitty's direction, but other than that, they're not even remotely annoying. In fact, he's pretty sure that Wagner's even sleeping. Still, he wishes they'd all disappear into thin air and not come back for quite some time.

 

It's not that Kitty hasn't been a model pupil since Pete began his intense instruction on the subject of sex. She's been fantastic, actually. She's eager, enthusiastic, adventurous, and basically insatiable. Pete actually thinks he might have uncovered a textbook nymphomaniac lying in wait under all of those years of being unnoticed. Oh well, as he figures it, it's the world's loss.

 

The issue is that, while Kitty is generally up for anything behind closed doors, she's generally shy about overly demonstrative actions in front of her teammates. He can get away with a hug, a kiss, hand-holding, and even the occasional grope, but she's generally not interested in taking it any further if her friends are present. Pete's actually all right with that. He's not really into excessive public displays.

 

Except right now. Right now, knowing that his girlfriend is, at this second, totally hot and bothered for him is testing the limits of his permanently stretched-thin manners. Especially when he hasn't even done anything, that he's aware of, to cause it. As insatiable as Kitty is, he usually initiates things. It's very rare for her to be the one to start it, and she has never been prone to dirty talk at any point except for when they're already making love. And even then, she usually has to be prompted.

 

No, this is truly a rare and, in Pete's humble opinion, brilliant moment.

 

He runs a hand down her back, resting it on her hip and pulling her even closer against him. She grins, slipping her arm around his back, in turn, and tracing patterns with her short fingernails on the skin right above his trousers to which his un-tucked shirt has given her access. She even slides it up his back a few times, gliding along his spine before returning to his waist. Each time, Pete feels goosebumps raising on his skin. By the time she lowers it to squeeze his right buttock through his trousers, he decides that he'll give Wagner and Braddock anything they want if they can just fly this plane a little bit faster, because if he doesn't have her soon, he's going to go out of his mind.

 

She stands on her tiptoes, catching his left earlobe in her teeth again before running her tongue briefly around the shell of it. He lets out a pathetic little whine that he hopes no one else can hear. She giggles against his skin and kisses her way back down his neck. Her mouth is so hot and so wet, and for a moment, he wonders if his knees are going to buckle.

 

"Pryde," He leans down, kissing the top of her head before muttering in her ear. "You are going to have to knock it off, luv. You've got me about six different kinds of worked up, here."

 

She giggles again.

 

"I can tell. I really only care about the one kind, though." She snorts. "I have to tell you, it's not like you to object..." She trails off, running her nails up his thigh. He jumps.

 

"Ordinarily, Pryde, I'd be all for this. In fact, you know that any time you want to take control, I'm all too willing to give it up. But, we got ourselves an audience, here, luv, and I don't think they'd be thrilled about a show."

 

"Eh... I think you'd be surprised." Kitty snorts. Pete can't stop the bark of laughter that sounds from his throat. Brian turns, shooting yet another look at them.

 

"Somehow, I doubt it." Pete shakes his head. He leans down, then, catching her lips in a deep kiss, and turning her, backing her up against the wall of the cabin. From where they are now, they're out of the direct eye line of most of the team, but Pete's not taking any chances. Their ill-fated visit to Westchester a few weeks ago taught him better, and he has no intention of shagging her until they are on the ground and in the closest room with a lock that Muir Island can provide.

 

But, still, just because he doesn't want to take the chance of getting caught with his pants down, as it were, doesn't mean that he's not still intending to have a little bit of fun.

 

He kisses her again, her tongue darting between her lips to meet his with equal ferocity. He threads fingers in her thick, brown hair and she moans, quietly, in the back of her throat.

 

He drags his other hand down her torso, causing her to shudder. He fists her fighting uniform at the small of her back pulling her tight against him. He wants her to feel exactly how much of an effect she's had on him so far. After all, he reasons with himself, if she's going to play with fire...

 

She can definitely feel him pressed, hard and demanding, against her belly and she groans this time, the sound actually sounds as though it's being torn from her, and she kisses him back even harder, twining one leg around the back of his.

 

He pushes her against the wall, again, bracing both of them against the cool metal of the cabin. Her leg is still wrapped around his, trailing her foot up and down his calf, and he breaks free from the kiss to murmur her name into her ear before sucking hard on the pulse point on her throat.

 

Her head drops back against the wall, and she wraps her arms around his neck, holding him, unnecessarily, to her skin.

 

 

She's pushing up against him, as well. Actually, the better word for what she's doing is probably grinding. It feels so spectacular, that as he moves back up to kiss her mouth again, he's wondering if the door to the med-bay would provide enough cover for them to sneak back and take this to the inevitable conclusion. Then, there's the sound of amused throat-clearing from behind them, and he shifts, slightly, to the side, allowing Kitty equal viewing opportunity of the person who has just moved to the top of Pete's 'to kill' list.

 

"Guten abend." Kurt grins, and Pete sees Kitty flush crimson. She doesn't drop her other arm from around his neck, though.

 

"Hey, Fuzzy." She smiles, still blushing. "What's up?"

 

"I'm sure I wouldn't know." Kurt winks. "I just came back here to tell you that we're landing."

 

"Right. Thanks, Wagner."

 

Kurt disappears with a gallant nod and Kitty turns back to him, kissing him quickly before pulling back slightly, her arms still wrapped around him.

 

"Hey, do you trust me, Wisdom?"

 

"Of course I do." Pete shrugs, rubbing up and down her back. She leans into the touch, blinking up at him through lowered lashes.

 

"Excellent." Kitty steps a bit away from him and yells. "Kurt? We'll see you down there!" She moves back to him, again. "Wrap your arms around me, Pete."

 

"Anytime, luv." Pete knows where this is going and complies willingly. Ordinarily, he's not a big fan of being air-walked anywhere, but under the circumstances, he's agreed. Anything that gets him and Pryde to the ground sooner is a good plan, in his opinion.

 

He doesn't even remember landing on the island, and has only a vague recollection of stumbling through the front door, connected from lips to hips, Kitty jabbing with a finger at the security system's number pad over his shoulder.

 

They make it into the corridor before her boots, belt, socks, and his coat, tie, and belt end up on the floor. By the time they burst through the door to her bedroom, she's still wearing her costume, but it's unzipped, and hanging at her waist, and he's stepping out of his trousers, while struggling not to stop kissing her for any longer than necessary, already disappointed that removing his trousers has taken him away from her perfect breasts.

 

They trip more than a few times, and they snicker, grope, giggle, and stumble their way towards the bed. They land there, hard, and Pete doesn't even try to fight for control this time. It's been clear from the beginning that she wants it, and he's just fine with that.

 

Instead, he grins when she straddles him, still kissing him like her life depends on it. She stops only to kick her uniform, and underwear, through her body and off of the bed. Pete opens his eyes and can't help but smile for just as second at the body he's seen countless times already, but that he doesn't think he'll ever get tired of, before her mouth is back on his.

 

She stops again to get ahold of his boxers and phase them straight through him, not even bothering with her usual amount of teasing. He raises his hands to his shirt to shrug it off.

 

"No." She gasps out, tracing her tongue briefly up his chest before kissing him again.

 

"Whatdya mean no, Pryde?" Pete groans as she takes yet another downward track, biting his collarbone hard enough that he knows she's going to leave marks. Let her.

 

"Leave it."

 

"The shirt?"

 

"Uh-huh." She grins, reaching back to wrap a small hand around his erection, and he can't stop himself from throwing his head back against the pillow, groaning loudly. She positions him easily, being well familiar with this process by now, and sinks down onto him.

 

The sensation has been exactly what he's needed since they started this game, and he's apparently not alone. She makes the most fantastic sound he's ever heard and pauses for a minute before locking eyes with him and beginning to move.

 

The pace is fast and hard, but Pete's more than okay with that. She fists her hands in his shirt, using the leverage to put even more into the movement.

 

She adds the sideways shimmy of her hips that she knows drives Pete completely insane, but her self-satisfied smile fades slightly when the movement affects her just as much. She moans loudly, this time. Not the muffled exhalations from the plane, but a full-bodied sound of satisfaction. She rocks back, slightly, Pete takes advantage of the move to get his hands on her breasts, and she shudders in response.

 

He lets go a few moments later, moving one hand to her hip to help her with movements that are becoming increasingly erratic, as she works closer to orgasm. The other hand drops lower, pressing his thumb between her lower lips to manipulate the bundle of nerves that he knows can barely handle the stimulation right now.

 

She only lasts seconds after that, the combined stimulation pushing her over the edge. She comes hard, too, her loud release making Pete happy that the rest of Excalibur probably isn't back on the island yet. Not because he gives a shit, but rather because he knows that she does.

 

He can't last much longer with her spasming around him like that, and he's not surprised when he follows her over the edge fairly quickly, grunting into her ear.

 

She collapses on top of him, and he lifts a tired arm to wrap around her, stroking her sweat-soaked back, his shirt sticking to his skin.

 

"Well?"

 

"Well, what?" Kitty lifts her head, smiling at him in satiated laziness.

 

"You going to explain what brought that on?"

 

"Oh." Kitty flushes, reaching up and phasing his shirt off of him, tossing the sweat-soaked material onto the floor with their other clothes. "Um... I don't suppose you'd be willing to just drop it?"

 

"For a shag like that, I absolutely would, but if there's something I can do to ever cause it to happen again, I'd sure as hell like to know."

 

Kitty snorts against his chest.

 

"It was the shirt." She speaks this into the crook of his neck and shoulder where she is currently leaving a trail of gentle nips on over sensitized skin that make him jump.

 

"My shirt?" Pete looks at where it's lying next to the bed. It's just like all of the other white shirts he owns and wears every single day. It's not anything special that he's aware of.

 

"Yeah." Kitty's really blushing now. The crimson spreading all the way down to the tops of her breasts.

 

"What precisely about my completely average shirt caused you to jump me in this new and, might I add, spectacular way?"

 

"Okay...This is really stupid." Kitty shook her head. "It's just that when we were fighting earlier, and it started to rain like that, your shirt got all wet."

 

"Well, yes. That would be the way that would work. So, and again, I'm not complaining, what exactly about that got you all worked up, Pryde?"

 

"Apparently, I have this thing for men in a wet, white shirt." Kitty shrugs, propping herself up on her elbow.

 

"Oh. So, anytime I want you to jump me, I just go hose myself off?" Pete chuckles, tracing patterns on her arm with one finger. She shivers.

 

"I don't know. I didn't even know that I had a thing. I think it was just a combination of the shirt, and the fighting, and the rain. I can't guarantee that watching you run through a sprinkler would have the same effect." Kitty giggles at the mental image of Pete frolicking, fully clothed, through a sprinkler.

 

"Right. Well, maybe I should get one anyway. Just in case." He winks, and that's the last word either of them says for quite a long time.


End file.
